Everywhere
by knightskye
Summary: oneshot Songfic RevanBastila


Everywhere

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Bastila Shan had a scowl on her face as she listened to Trig Jarros insist he had just rescued her."You did no such thing. If I hadn't stepped in you surely would have lost." She affirmed, temper starting to flare. _There is no Emotion, there is Peace._ She told her self over and over.  
"B-But…I rescued you…" He stated lamely, sad look on his face. Bastila's composure almost broke completely. Almost.  
"I will admit that your skills were adequate in the situation. You also managed to find me on this crowded planet." She said, giving in. His face lit up and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"You admitted it!" He shouted happily before running away.  
Later that night Bastila tossed and turned in her sleep, thoughts of the man who rescued her plaguing her thoughts.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

He was advancing quickly in his Jedi Training. Too quickly. Bastila sighed, thinking of the secret the Counsel made her keep from this man and the crew they traveled with. _What would happen. What would happen if he knew the truth. Would he despise me? Wait! _Bastila had let her guard down in her thoughts and Trig was able to get a blow in, but stopped before it actually hit her.  
"Something wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern.  
"It's nothing. You should keep working. I must go meditate to clear my thoughts." She stated, trying not to sound irritated.  
"What's bothering you so much you have to meditate?" He asked like a five year old child. Bastila wanted to roll her eyes. _You._ She thought quietly.  
"It is of no importance. If I were you I would go speak with the Counsel to speak of what to do next." She said somewhat coldly before walking away. She could feel the sadness radiating off him.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

Bastila exited the Ebon Hawk at night to walk in the fields of Dantooine. She walked on, basking in the silence of the night, looking at the stars. She found a grassy spot and laid down in it, staring up at the sky.  
"It's so beautiful." She whispered out, hands behind her head.  
"Yeah, you are." Bastila was startled into a sitting position at the soft voice coming from behind her.  
"What are you doing out here?" She demanded, not turning to face the intruder.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said with a small laugh before taking a seat next to her.  
"You should not have said that." She mumbled, laying back down. He followed suit and laid next to her.  
"And why is that?" He asked in a curious tone.  
"Because, Jedi are not to feel, you know this through your training." She said, tone of voice slipping into an aggravated one.  
"And besides…you must not mean what you say." She said quietly, in a whisper. This made Trig raise an eyebrow.  
"What if I do mean it." He stated simply. Bastila sat back up and got off the ground.  
"It is forbidden." She stated before walking away, hearing the sigh that emitted from Trig as she left.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

Finding the Star Maps seemed to go quickly, stopping at Kashyyk, Manaan, and Tatooine for Bastila, and she didn't know why. Trig continued to question her along the way about her past, and tease her about her slip up on Manaan. _Right now we need to focus on the mission, not these mutual feelings we have for each other!_  
"That was horrible." Bastila muttered under her breath, sitting in the cockpit.  
"We've entered Malak's tractor beam!" Carth shouted, startling Bastila. Trig ran in with a confused look on his face. _That's a cute look…No! There is no Emotion, There is Peace._ Bastila thought quickly.  
"Is there anyway you can get us out?" Trig asked, serious look on his face.  
"I'm afraid not. We just sit here until we can get this over with!" Carth exclaimed immediately before we were pulled to the ship.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

Bastila tried to resist, but it was not enough. Malak had turned her to the Dark Side. She was now waiting on top of the Rakatan temple for Trig."Bastila!" He shouted, running towards her.  
"Join me Revan. You can be redeemed to your old self, the Dark Lord!" She told him, only to have him refuse.  
"No Bastila! Don't you remember! You were a great Jedi! You walked the path of the light!" He explained, pleading her to come back. They did battle before Bastila fled to the Star Forge where she would face Trig, formerly Revan, again.

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

"Revan - I knew you'd come for me." Bastila said coldly.  
"I'll never give up on you, Bastila. I know you can still be saved." Trig replied back, voice full of belief.  
"You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: week and afraid the Sith are the true masters of the Force. You've seem to forgotten that lesson, Revan. Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the Dark Side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me."  
Bastila made Trig fight with her.  
"I see now Malak followed you. Even though you are only a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it all up and follow the light side."  
"You've been consumed by the dark side, Bastila. Can't you see it's destroying you?"  
"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before! I have a greater command of the Force than all of the most powerful Jedi masters. As Malak teaches me he greatest secrets of the Sith, I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"  
"Malak will never let you become that powerful. He would kill you first!"  
"Have you forgotten the ways of the Sith already, Revan? Eventually I will challenge my Malak and I will become the new Sith master. Then I will take on my own apprentice and the cycle will begin again. This is the way of the Sith, it is how we assure our leaders are always the strongest and most worthy!"  
"You're dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal."  
"No, Revan, it is you who are doomed."

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

"You are growing weary, I can sense it! Your strength falters, the lights side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!""Then strike me down, Bastila. I won't defend myself."  
"What type of trick is this?"  
"We meant something to each other, once. I don't believe you will strike me down."  
"I'm a Sith apprentice now. You place too much faith in what I used to be… and for that you will pay."  
And again, Bastila and Trig fought.  
"No, this is not possible! You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"  
"Now you see the dark side is not stronger than the light."  
"Yes, I see you speak the truth. I am no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."  
"I could never kill you, Bastila."  
"What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side, I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."  
"I was redeemed, Bastila. You can be, too."  
"You were a special case. The council had not other choice. They needed you to discover the secrets of the Star Forge. It was my responsibility to watch over you, to make sure you did not slip back into your evil ways. I was supposed to protect you from the dark side."  
"You did more than protect me, Bastila."  
"It's true I possess … feelings for you. But were merely illusions of the bond we shared. Please…this is too painful. End it now, quickly. There is no other way."  
"I love you, Bastila. I can't abandon you, ever."

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

"You…love me? Heh. I… there was a time I yearned for and yet dreaded to hear those words. I loved you too, but I could never… face who you were. Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light that was in me would be extinguished when I came here. But what good is love? It cannot save me from the see of blackness I am drowning in. I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! how can I atone for that?"  
"Help us defeat the Sith, Bastila. This will atone for what you have done."  
"Yes, I…could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I've done, but it would be a step in the right direction. But how would you be able to trust me? How do you know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"  
"I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila."  
"You play a dangerous game. Are you certain you wish to take this risk? I could end your life and gain Malak's favor with a single stroke of my light saber."  
"You won't, Bastila. Because I love you and I believe in you."  
"You are brace and some would say foolish. But you are also right, the dark side has not wholly consumed me and I cannot raise my blade against you. You will go no to defeat Malak , of this I have little doubt, you will have gone from the Sith lord, him to the savior of the galaxy. And you said you loved me. This may not be the best time to say it but…"

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

"I love you, too. With all my heart."  
"You aren't afraid to love anymore?"

"After this? No. Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you. You should go… Malak awaits. This isn't over yet… for any of us. I should stay here though. If we face Malak I am afraid his dark presence will overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptations  
-Good luck, My Love…and may the Force be with you."

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?


End file.
